


Sitting By the Sidewalk, Hugging

by fuqtheking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilisnski, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, M/M, New York AU, Slight panick attack scene, im so sorry, kind of, post s5, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuqtheking/pseuds/fuqtheking
Summary: Stiles bumps into Derek at a FBI meet-up, and maybe freaks out a little, but after years of nothing, who's judging him?I may or may not have been inspired a tad by the trailer, and the coming sterek scenes (!), and this may be a theory of how their reunion was like. Ish.





	Sitting By the Sidewalk, Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote at literally 2 AM, when I coudldn't sleep. Please correct any of my mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!  
> Thank you so much!

“I don’t know about this,” Stiles said, sighing and tugging at his white undershirt.

“Ah ah, you have to do this, yeah? Everyone that’s in the FBI goes to this thing, which means you also have to. Now let me see,”

Stiles turned around, a little hesitant. He usually doesn’t do expensive clothing. It feels like it will break only by touching the soft fabric.

“I look dumb, Lyds” Stiles protested. His hair was sticking out like he’d just woken up from a slumber party. His black vest looking far too formal, but yet not enough. He didn’t want to go to this meet up, but also he wanted to meet some new people, perhaps making some friends.

“Enough with that! You look good, and if Malia was here, she’d agree with me,” Lydia told him, staring him down, daring him to argue with her.  
Since he didn’t want to lose his testicle, he stayed silent. “How long before you have to be there?”

“About an hour,” he replies, only getting more nervous. If he screwed this up, his future career would be at stake. If he said the wrong thing, made the wrong impression.

What if he acted childish? People would think he would never get a case done.  
If he was too serious? People would think of him as an arrogant douche.

He had to be perfect. Act perfect.

 _“Don’t worry about it, son. They will love you, just as us at the station does. You will make everyone look lame in comparison,”_ His father had said. Looking proud and happy for his son.

“Then you better get going.” Lydia said, turning her heel, and walking out the door.

 _Yes_. Then he better get going.

-

The room was big, very elegant and styleish. Over the sound of glasses coming together in a cheer, he could hear people talking, laughing.

He had spoken to loads of different people, getting good impressions from most of them.  
There was Kylie, who had decided to leave her small town in Ohio, to come to New York and become someone who could make a change.  
She seemed cheerful and someone Stiles could come to recognize as a friend.

Then there was Marco, a great guy, but who had a slight competitive side. He told Stiles four times about how he’d scored higher than anyone in his class, in multiple subjects. He had also smiled and told Stiles that he looked forward to work with him, but had to get back to his boyfriend, who was his plus one.

Stiles would’ve brought Lydia, but she and Malia had had other plans, so that left Stiles alone. He didn’t really mind though, it felt kind of nice to not having to bother anyone, and just do something solo.

Scott was always kept busy nowadays with veterinary business, but of course still made time for Stiles, and the pack whenever he could.

Scott was, after all, the Alpha. He wouldn’t get rid of the pack even if he so happened to grow tired of them.

Someone bumped into his shoulder, breaking him out of his daydream, and into reality.

“Oh, I’m really so-” mystery man began and Stiles recognized that surprisingly soft voice, it had been years, but how could he have forgotten? He looked up into green- or where they grey?- eyes. “ _Stiles_?”

“Derek.” Stiles stated, totally dumbfounded. And when Stiles thought he couldn’t be surprised anymore. Of course Derek would prove him wrong.  
Derek. Derek was in NYC. At the FBI summer meet up. “ _Derek_. You’re alive!” Stiles exclaimed, them realized how stupid he sounded, “Well obviously you’re alive! But you’re here, at this” he waved around with his hand “,thing”

Derek just kept staring at him, then seemed to collect himself, before replying “I- yes. A friend invited me. Why are you here?” He made that adorable but yet so hot thing with his eyebrow, and- and was Derek judging him?

“Well I’ve finished school, so in August I’ll officially be an FBI agent.” Stiles declared, a little proudly. After all he’d been through to get to this point, he could be proud. He was.

Stiles could pinpoint the exact moment Derek caught up to what just escaped Stiles’ mouth. Derek tilted his head just a little, as if imagining Stiles in just that position, before doing a little nod, smiling and saying “It suits you,”

Stiles was speechless. He just got a compliment from Derek Hale, while said person was smiling? If Stiles had heard this years back, he’d have gotten a good laugh out of it, but now he could just stare. He waited for Derek to say something more, or shake his head and tell Stiles he was being an idiot.

Derek didn’t do or say anything, though. He stared back, fondly, and taking a sip of his drink, that Stiles hadn’t noticed until now. It was just water, by the looks of it. Huh.

Stiles took a deep breath, before trying on the question he’s been meaning to ask for so long, but never had an opportunity until now.

“Derek, why di-” He started before getting interrupted by a female voice.

“Derek! There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” A pretty girl with dark brown hair, and equally as brown eyes exclaimed. Bouncing up to them, before settling next to Derek, cheerfully.

“Oh, Cat, hi,” Derek smiled easily. He glanced at her before seeming to remind himself, “Stiles, this is my friend, Cat” he waved between them, “and Cat, this is my old... friend, Stiles,”

Stiles tried not to get offended over Derek’s short hesitation, and put his efforts into seeming as friendly to the woman as he could manage, “Hi, nice to meet you,”

“Hello! I’ve actually wondered about Derek’s old friends! Do you know each other well?” She asked. Her smile growing wider, but still sincere.

“Uhm,” Stiles said while risking a glance at Derek, who looked back at him. Derek kept his face expressionless, but raising his brow at Stiles, as to dare him to tell her anything stupid. Oh and Stiles never backed away from a challenge.  
He looked back up at her, more confident now, before replying, “Yeah we knew each other pretty well. This little grump and I were like besties, you could say. We went through lots of things together, and helped each other out more times than I can count. He left though..” He took a second to breathe, “and this is the first time I’ve seen him in years,”

Stiles suddenly got an urge to escape this conversation, and avoid both Derek and Cat throughout this evening. He looked at Derek, who was looking at him with a weird look, one that made Stiles feel things. Before he did something stupid, he excused himself.

“Sorry, but I _really_ have to go,” Stiles lied. Derek’s super-hearing be damned, he wanted out.

He looked for the way out, but everything seemed so dulled, so numb. He took back what he thought of going alone, a friend could be really nice right about now.  
He spotted the entrance, and made his way to it, only stumbling twice in his haste.

Right before reaching the door, a hand came to rest on his left shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Stiles slowly turned around, expecting some stranger telling him to take it easy. What he got was a very confused and hurt- looking Derek.

“Stiles, I- I don’t know what I did. I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, or if you didn’t want to see me. Just please don’t shut me off. I really feel like I want to catch up, but if you don’t want to, then,” He hesitated, before looking down. He looked defeated, and Stiles would not take that.

“Derek. I’m sorry.” He started. Damn, why couldn’t he _breathe_? Why was it so hard to get air? Was it too hot in the room? Everything was loud, people talking, laughing and cheering. He couldn't focus.

“Hey, Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek asked, clearly concerned, looking at him with glassy eyes. Derek. Derek was back. Derek, whom he had missed _so freaking much_. He felt himself moving, but couldn't register where he was heading.

“Derek, don’t, don’t leave,” was all he got out before he felt cooler air hit his skin, a sign of that Derek had gotten them outside now. He now realized how much he’d been sweating inside. “not.. not agai- never again,” he continued, falling down.

“Stiles, look at me, you need to calm down, come on, count my fingers,” Derek said, starting to show off one finger after another, his soothing voice counting numbers.

“four, fi- five, six” Stiles breathed, and looked up at Derek, who met his gaze with a worried expression. Stiles saw his eyes, open and vulnerable. A mixture of green and grey, or maybe blue? Was that a spreckle of gold?  
Stiles started to calm down, Derek’s soothing voice, and grip on his shoulders calming him down.

Stiles felt himself slowly come back to his body, falling against Derek’s chest, and breathing heavily. He felt exhausted, but with the older man’s soft murmurs in his air, and his fingers slowly rubbing calming circles on his back.

“I don’t.. I didn’t.. Derek, I- Why did you have to leave?” And he felt so _selfish_. Derek left for his own good. He left to get away from Beacon Hills and it’s chaos. Stiles out of everyone could understand that, yet he couldn’t help but think, what if he’d stayed? “It was so hard, with everything,” Stiles sobbed, feeling Derek hugging him tighter, “I just think.. I sometimes think it would’ve been easier if you.. If you never left. I- I _missed_ you,”

Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the though rejection he was facing. When he didn’t feel Derek trying to push him away, he got nervous. Derek must've felt something, because he then whispered the words Stiles didn’t even know he had been longing to hear.

“I missed you, too. I missed you _so_ much, Stiles,”

Stiles just sunk deeper into Derek’s embrace, not caring about how they looked to other people, sitting outside a tall building, by the sidewalk, just hugging.

To Stiles it felt like finally coming home. He thought he was at peace before, but he now realized he had been so lost.

And suddenly, he felt like perhaps, even after everything, they would both get their happy ending.


End file.
